


I Don't Lie. I Play Pretend.

by BronnyBee



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronnyBee/pseuds/BronnyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Taemin strives for attention, the attention of an adult who wont treat him like a child. After running away from home he tries his best to keep himself alive, to get food, a home and to draw in the attention of 4 other men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Search Of Shelter

In front of me was all pitch black, the echos of the train along the track played in my ears and made me fall deeper and deeper. I'd given my seat to a pregnant lady a few stops back and stood by the seats instead, but now I was falling asleep. My watch read 9:04am, I'd been awake for 29 hours now since I woke up at 4am to avoid my parents in the morning.

 

A voice rang through my head, the lady had announced the next stop was coming up. I wasn't too sure where I was, but I heard someone whisper at the last stop that this was the centre of Seoul and I'd decided that this was where I wanted to go the moment I heard it. The motion of the stop jogged me awake and I finally opened my eyes from the darkness and stared infront of me. That pregnant bitch had left some time ago and so had several other passengers, not one of them thinking that the tired young adult could have sat down.

 

Tiredness overwhelmed me as we had finally completely stopped, I nudged the button with my elbow and wiped my eyes of sleep. Outside was what seemed to be hundreds of people trying to get to work, all of them pushing me back as I tried to get out and I ended up having to duck under a mans arm just to get safely onto the platform.

 

In front of me sat a man, he was most likely homeless as was I at this point. Gathering my bag from my back I sat next to him on the dirty tiles. I thanked god that I'd put on almost all the clothes I was bringing with me, the air was freezing in the winter and I swore that I would have frozen if the clothes weren't keeping the heat in. 

 

The man gave me a look from the corner of his eye, wondering what I was doing in the subway when I should be in school. "Running away?" he looked away but I could tell that his words were aimed at me. I did the same, trying to look grown up, "Yeah. I am." From the back of his throat he drew out a laugh, "Go home kid. The world isn't any place for idiots, take it from someone who knows." he said spitefully, puffing on a cigarette he had pulled up to his mouth.

 

I just stared at him with eyes that I imagined could pierce his skin and burn, not like my usual eyes. "I'm a man." I grunted, my voice a lot lower than normal, "Age?" "15." he laughed and coughed, a smokers cough that seemed even painful to the ear, "Stupid little boys like you get loose from their mothers and run miles. Some gangster is going to grab your neck as you sleep in an alley one night and strangle you. That's what happens to little boys like you who aren't even legal. I bet there isn't a hair on your body." 

 

I'd had enough of him and his smart talk, like that I got back to my feet and made my way to the stairs so that I could get to the street. "Hey kid," he called after me, his hand outstretched as he handed me a piece of paper with a map on, "this apartment rents out some nice apartments and some decent ones. I've heard the owner as been known to help runaways get jobs and education. I suggest you talk to him and see if you can get a place to stay and a part time job at his company."

 

Slowly I looked over the map, the simple path that showed the way to the apartment building. Near it was what had been labeled as a shop and it seemed that it was in a great location. "What does his company do?" he shook his hand at my question. "Weddings. One of my friends got in and I saw him a couple of months ago where he had opened a cafe and it was doing well because of the skills he'd learnt." I bowed thankfully and made my way out again, the daylight burning my eyes in the early morning.

 

 

~.~

 

 

The map wasn't all that clear since there was 3 identical apartment buildings around a park, but this was the place. It was surprisingly close to the subway and there were plenty of shops nearby, already better that my old home. There really was no hints so I waited on the bench and caught up with my sleep as the birds sang in the trees. All I could hope was that there would be some hint when I woke.

 

 

~.~

 

 

There was. It was 3:43 when I woke due to a bunch of teens all walking back from school, they were making a lot of noise that interrupted my dreams so instead of being kind and negotaiative I decided I would have to be pushy just to get their attention. "Yah!" I called from across  the park. It certainly caught their attention especially from the elders of the group, 3 girls who seemed about 18 years old. 

 

They made their way over as I did and we met halfway, they seemed angry but I'd heard that was how a lot of Seoul people were and I decided that this was how it was meant to be. "Noona, do you know where there is a man who could help me get a job?" the girl tutted and nodded over to the furthest building where a car was just leaving. "That one." I smiled up at her and bowed, thankful for the help and acting like the gentleman I was.

 

I scurried over to the building carrying my bag with me, just in time to not hear the youngest boy's question. "Noona, that's the wrong building." the girl laughed and rubbed his hair, "I know. But who does he think he is to run away one morning from a good home and expect to get a job. You saw his clothes, his family loves him and he just runs out unlike us who have fled for our safety. He can put up with a little hardship like this. It wont do him any harm."

 

 

~.~

 

 

The security man was fast asleep by the time I got through the rotating door, his drool was slipping down his chin and onto his hand. This made it easy for me to make it to the elevator and follow the instructions; floor 5, number 212. The elevator was empty when it came down and it felt weird, a bit distant, the air seemed quite musky like millions of women had sprayed their perfume at once, not like a safe place for kids at all.

 

It didn't take long to get to the 5th floor since the elevator didn't have any stops and went straight up. It was nerve wracking to be meeting someone new, but I knew it was for the best. However I didn't expect the numbers of the apartments to be so messed up, the numbers went from 804 to 63 to 507 and I was completely confused. A man passed me and I turned to watch him as he walked past. 

 

He was quite tall but looked old, about 47... very old. "Excuse me!" I called after him and caught his attention, "Do you know where apartment 212 is?" he looked as though he was about to say yes but then caught himself. "No sorry." I smiled at the man, he may have been able to help another way. 

 

I took a step forward and introduced myself, "My name is Lee Taemin. 15 years old and I've ran away from home. I was wondering if someone could help me get a place to stay and a job" he nodded and thought about it in his head. "I'm sorry Taemin but I don't know. I have an apartment I'm renting if you are interested." I smiled and motioned for him to make his way "Follow me." taking my wrist, he lead me to another apartment on the same floor.

 

He reached into his pocket and unlocked the door, letting me dip under his arm to get into the apartment. I hadn't expected much so it really shocked me that the partment was so beautiful. There was a pair of doors directly next to the front door which lead to the bedroom and bathroom, but I decided to look around the kitchen and lounge first. There was a large tv on the wall and a few gaming systems, they were next to the window on my left and could be viewed easily from the sofa. Directly in front of me was the kitchen, the dark wood draws and cupboards really stood out against the white wall and yet blended with the dark floor.

 

"Do you like it?" I nodded and turned so I could look into the bathroom, completely ignoring the man and looking around what could have been my home. The bathroom was quite small, but it was just me living here and the shower was quite large with a decent sink. The man butted in again and tapped the mirror above the sink. "There is storage here and on the shelf." I turned and noticed the vast space in the cupboard, looks like I'd underestimated the room. "Finally the bedroom!"

 

Quickly I ran out the bathroom and into the room nxt to it, pausing to admire the sophisticated adult room in front of me. It was quite feminine since colour scheme was quite warm and reminded me of apricots, and once again I'd underestimated the size since there was a large double bed and a long wardrobe across the wall. Then at the back was a small study like business men had and there was a dressing table that I guessed I wouldn't really use much.

 

When I was done admiring I snapped back into reality, it wasn't mine. "How much is it?" He sat on the bed and thought back, "I put it on £450 a month, I'll let you have it for £300." I looked around and thought about it a little, "I have no money." He gasped a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Of course you don't. I'm sorry then but no deal." He stood up and made his way to the door.

 

Just as he walked out I remembered something I'd seen on a movie my brother had watched a while ago. "30" I said and he turned, "What?" I pulled his back into the room and sat him on the bed. "£30 and I'll suck your cock. That makes 10 times right, then I'll need a little money for food so how about I suck you every 2 nights and you pay me. That's 15 times so I get £150 living expenses plus the money from a job, and you get _me_." I pushed myself forward so I was straddling him, playing with his tie in my hands.

 

"No, I can't do that. I'm happily married." I laughed as he pushed my hands back but instead of removing them I dropped them down to his waist and began playing with his belt. I dipped my head into his neck and bit on the skin that was there, causing him to crane his neck to the side and give me more access. "She wont know. Deal?" I began to lick on the spot I had bitten and pull the belt from his jeans. "Deal..." He gasped as I unzipped him, the sound echoing in the room. "Good boy." I guess I really am a man.


	2. Taking It All In

When I was done admiring I snapped back into reality, it wasn't mine. "How much is it?" He sat on the bed and thought back, "I put it on £450 a month, I'll let you have it for £300." I looked around and thought about it a little, "I have no money." He gasped a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Of course you don't. I'm sorry then but no deal." He stood up and made his way to the door.

 

Just as he walked out I remembered something I'd seen on a movie my brother had watched a while ago. "30" I said and he turned, "What?" I pulled his back into the room and sat him on the bed. "£30 and I'll suck your cock. That makes 10 times right, then I'll need a little money for food so how about I suck you every 2 nights and you pay me. That's 15 times so I get £150 living expenses plus the money from a job, and you get me." I pushed myself forward so I was straddling him, playing with his tie in my hands.

 

"No, I can't do that. I'm happily married." I laughed as he pushed my hands back but instead of removing them I dropped them down to his waist and began playing with his belt. I dipped my head into his neck and bit on the skin that was there, causing him to crane his neck to the side and give me more access. "She wont know. Deal?" I began to lick on the spot I had bitten and pull the belt from his jeans. "Deal..." He gasped as I unzipped him, the sound echoing in the room. "Good boy." I guess I really am a man.

* * *

I managed to keep my body steady as I pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed a pillow, it was something I'd always done when I'd masturbated and my back arched, tapping his side he lifted his back so I could slip it behind him. When he was comfortable I made my way south again, pleased to see he was already excited. "How long have you been married?" jumping off the bed I grabbed some of the material around his knees and tried to pull his trousers.

 

It didn't work, instead they wouldn't even go past his ass and I ended up falling on back onto my bottom. "Jesus, you're a cutie." he commented making me giggle and I pushed myself up from the ground, crawling across the floor I weaved my hands underneath the waist of his trousers and pulled them down to his knees. He wore boxer shorts underneath that generously showed how big he was, it was kind of nerve wracking since I had never done something like this before.

 

It sounds stupid, to offer a blowjob at such a price if I had never even attempted one in the past. Hell I hadn't even dated, but I had kissed a person at a friends party. Overall I'm an adult, and all adults know how to do this. Using the same pressure I usually used on myself, I pressed on his penis, letting it push against his abdomen. Catching him off guard I squeezed him harshly, punishing him for not answering me before.

 

I laid my hand on his hip and drew circles very lightly, as though I were tickling him, "You never told me how long." he hissed and closed his eyes, obviously wanting more. Thrusting up he tapped against my forearm with his tip as he answered, "31 years..." I nodded, working out that this man must have been in his late 40's or early 50's. "Ever been with anyone else?" he shook his head and I drew a line with my finger over to his cock.

 

I'd heard before that men are better at head and jacking you off since they knew how to do it to themselves, so it wasn't that much of a surprise I could get him going so crazy in only a few minutes. Especially when I dragged my finger across the underside of his penis and he opened his mouth to gasp in any air he could scavage.

 

Pleased with the response I cupped my palm over the entire length and rubbed up and down the shaft, his face had turned entirely red as I payed attention only to what was in his pants and not him. I stared up at him and ignored his cock for a little and soon his eyes looked down at me, "can I take them off?" I motioned to his boxers and without me noticing he grabbed my hand and attached it to the elastic.

 

The band slipped slowly down and pulled his penis back with it, as I got it past the top of his thigh it suddenly sprung back and the tip hit my chin as it flopped back onto his abdomen. I was shocked at first, mainly by the fact it was so different to mine. It was definitely bigger and the foreskin slipped back to reveal the whole of his tip where mine barely even showed the tip. The shape was strange too, the way it was completely straight where mine curved up.

 

I was majorly excited by now, my jeans almost ripping at the front from pressure. Taking my time I played with him a little, pulling his penis back like his boxers had and letting it slap back. It was slightly humourous but he seemed to enjoy it as his penis began to leak. Poking at the slit with my index finger, I dragged it away leaving a sticky line of semen between them.

 

"Eww, gross..." I commented almost silently before the back of my head was pushed down to his groin. "Are you blowing me or not? If you don't then you don't get the apartment." he sounded harsh, annoyed that I had played with him so with a determined nod I started my attempt. My hands positioned at the base of his cock, holding it still whilst I opened my mouth wide. 

 

It was extremely difficult to get a sufficient shape so that his size could fit in my mouth, I couldn't get the right angle to go down or get my mouth wide enough with my teeth covered. That was one of my fears, my size. I'd alway been quite tall, skinny too, I was once told that I looked like a stick person, but as I turned 14 last year everyone else who'd been shorter than me suddenly shot up and left me as one of the shortest in the class. I was sure I'd still grow but for now I was left standing at 161cm. I was tiny to a lot of people, leaving me as a target for bullying and right now being tiny was no advantage as I struggled to open my mouth wide enough.

 

Finally I had it and lowered my head, but just an inch away I hesitated and looked up; driectly into his eyes. "Go on." he urged, I guessed he wanted to see me go down on him. I swallowed and looked down at the massive length in my hand, then my eyes flickered back up at his, "Am I doing it right?" He laughed from the back of his throat, a tired hopeless laugh, "You haven't even started yet- what's your name again?" 

 

I moved one of my hands from the base of his cock and rubbed it up the side, I had to keep him excited somehow. My eyes were still connected with his , "It's Taemin." I replied and his large hand carressed my cheek. "You're very beautiful Taemin," I nudged my face into his hand like a kitten as he complimented me, wanting all the attention I could get, "If you don't want to use this hole I can think of another hole we can use."

 

I blush swept across my cheek and I adverted my eyes, staring back down at his dick I dropped my head down, taking the whole thing in right to the back of my throat. There was a burning sensation in my neck as the thickness made it's way to the back of my mouth and tears gathered in the corner of my eye. "Yah, yah!" I felt something push my chin up and I looked up to see the mans kind eyes. "Look kiddo, go slow. Focus on the head for now." I withdrew my head, a line of dribble still connecting me with his privates.

 

My left hand made it's way up to wipe at my jaw, getting rid of the dribble on my chin. Slowly I dropped my head down and ingulfed the head of his dick with my lips. He sighed and laid back, "Much better." I couldn't help but smile around his length and press a gentle kiss to the tip and lapp at the side. I rubbed up and down with my hands, slow at first but gradually speeding up and bobbing my head deeper onto him too, never past half way though.

 

Without me noticing my hand slipped into my boxers and started stroking my hard length noticing once again the difference between our penises. Accidently a small whine made it's way from my throat and vibrated around his length. It all happened fast from then, the moan that travelled from my mouth through his dick and up his spine and eventually drawing one from his throat. In unision with his moan he thrusted his hips up into my mouth and came without anything more.

 

The salty liquid exploded in my mouth, sticking to my tongue and making a mess. It was a discusting taste and texture, as though it would never leave adn I'd be stuck with it forever. "It's strange huh." I opened my eyes that had been squished shut and laughed, "It's discusting!" he laughed and pulled a tissue from his pocket so I could spit in it before pulling up his boxers and trousers. Just as he put on his belt he ruffled my hair and whispered into my ear.

 

"Go to sleep and I'll give you your key tomorrow afternoon." making his way through the door he made his way out. "Hang on!" I jumped to my feet and kept the tissue by my mouth. He was already in the hall when I caught his attention and bowed to say my thanks. Instead of saying it kindly and politely I was distracted by the grown man who sat infront of the door opposite me.

 

My new landlord nodded back at me before talking the the man on the floor, "Mr Jonghyun, have you lost your keys again?" the man looked up showing a small puppy in his lap. "No." he looked up at me with lost puppy eyes and gently stroked the puppy's head. I don't know what came over me but I opened my door wider and looked him directly in the eyes, "You can come in if you like." With judging eyes he looked me up and down, pausing halfway. "You may want to go inside yourself."

 

I looked down and noticed the bulge in my pants, swiftly making my way back in my new apartment and hiding down the door. "Shit Minnie. Why do you have to go ask a guy in when you have a hard on and jizz in your mouth!" And with that I slumped to the floor and soon fell asleep against the door.


	3. As If They Could Understand

The salty liquid exploded in my mouth, sticking to my tongue and making a mess. It was a discusting taste and texture, as though it would never leave adn I'd be stuck with it forever. "It's strange huh." I opened my eyes that had been squished shut and laughed, "It's discusting!" he laughed and pulled a tissue from his pocket so I could spit in it before pulling up his boxers and trousers. Just as he put on his belt he ruffled my hair and whispered into my ear.

 

"Go to sleep and I'll give you your key tomorrow afternoon." making his way through the door he made his way out. "Hang on!" I jumped to my feet and kept the tissue by my mouth. He was already in the hall when I caught his attention and bowed to say my thanks. Instead of saying it kindly and politely I was distracted by the grown man who sat infront of the door opposite me.

 

My new landlord nodded back at me before talking the the man on the floor, "Mr Jonghyun, have you lost your keys again?" the man looked up showing a small puppy in his lap. "No." he looked up at me with lost puppy eyes and gently stroked the puppy's head. I don't know what came over me but I opened my door wider and looked him directly in the eyes, "You can come in if you like." With judging eyes he looked me up and down, pausing halfway. "You may want to go inside yourself."

 

I looked down and noticed the bulge in my pants, swiftly making my way back in my new apartment and hiding down the door. "Shit Minnie. Why do you have to go ask a guy in when you have a hard on and jizz in your mouth!" And with that I slumped to the floor and soon fell asleep against the door.

* * *

 

Since I can remember my mother had always woken me by brushing my hair from my forehead and pressing her lips to my head. I'd always loved it. I loved to wake up and have my mother just there with my breakfast in her hands and telling me she loved me. But it wasn't the same anymore, I'm an adult now. I don't need someone to wake me up in the morning with childish breakfasts and kisses.

 

It's a little difficult to admit but I would have prefered it and not have had a strange man open my door and whack the back of my head. I immediately pulled my warm clothes around me and rubbed the back of my head, "Hello?" the man called in, his voice soft and seductive. I would have paid attention had he not pushed the door open even further and made me slide like a feather across the wooden floor.

 

From the back of my head I could just feel his eyes staring at me, it was extremely embarrassing. I pulled myself to my feet with the door handle and opened it wide to invite him in. The back of my head was still sore and I was embarrassed that I'd been pushed across the floor so easily. I looked back up into his large kind eyes, "Are you coming in?" I tried not to let any excitement into my voice since he had woken me so rudely.

 

His eyes looked me up and down and then tracked back to my face, a large smile on his face. It was completely effortless, the way his eyes creased up and his cheeks burst with joy. "Hello!" He waved at me, a box I hadn't noticed in his other hand, He looked in slightly and tried to look for something.

 

"Is your mother here? Your dad? I'm guessing it's just one since there is only one room and it's not very big." he slipped off his shoes and admired my lounge, inviting himself in further. I leant my small body against the door and wiped at my mouth, the small bit of dribble escaping the corner. "It's just me." I looked back at me with the same wide eyes he'd used when he saw me on the floor.

 

He went to say something but cut himself off since he'd decided not to say it, "Really?!" he decided on instead. My head nodded lazily against the door and I stepped forward to close it and slide across the floor into the lounge. "Yeah. I ran away." He'd made his way over to the kitchen and put his box onto the counter. With a large sigh he turned and stared at me, almost a disappointed look on his face, "I'm just a stranger, but I would like to help. Have you got any food? Cleaning supplies? Toiletries? Bedding?"

 

In silence I stood there and shook my head as he carried on with his list, with each word he looked more worried until he dropped down to a squat and rubbed his face aggressively with his hands. "Aww...kid." he looked drained with worry. I attempted to brighten his spirit by squatting neck to him and looking up at his eyes, "Lee Taemin." his arm snaked it's way out and started to rustle my hair. "Lee Jinki," he stood up and pulled me with him, "You can call me Onew."

 

I processed it in my head, "Onew? Gentle?" He nodded and nosed around in my fridge, checking it worked fine I guess. "Yeah. My friend from high school gave it to me, I used to tend the rabbits and one day one got ill and I held it down while the vet injected it. Jonghyun saw it and said I had a natural gentle touch. The doctor agreed called me Onew which stuck in Jonghyun's head." I remembered last night and the man that had sat outside.

 

"I saw Jonghyun last night." he finally closed the door to my fridge and made his way to the bathroom. "Jonghyun writes. Stories, songs, poems, scripts; you name it, he writes it. But once he gets an idea he can't stop it and it tires him out. Then later when he walks the dog and comes back he forgets what floor he lives on. Which is why he was outside your room and not the floor above." A writer? How intreaging... I thought back to one of my music classes. That time when we had to write a song and I finished first.

 

It was amazing to have the teacher read it through and then play it while everyone else was writing. 'You are a song writer.' he'd praised me and given me a sweet. It had been my dream for a while, but I gave up as soon as our music teacher changed and I lost interest. 

 

"You didn't even bring a toothbrush?" I was brought back to reality by his voice once again. "Yeah I did." I meandered out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where I had placed my bag yesterday. Without me noticing he'd followed me into my room and helped me unpack my bag. Each item he called out and checked it off his mental list, "Socks, undies, shampoo, soap, toothbrush..." he eventually began to mumble as he went through my few hair products and entertainment items.

 

It took a while but once he was done he immediately stood up and pulled me with him as he had done earlier. By the time I registered I was standing again he already had his smile back on his face, "We're going shopping. How much money do you have?" Shrugging I answered, "None." His eyes went wide...again. "How do you pay for your rent?" I tried to dismiss it with a simple answer. "Doing adult things."

 

My heart leapt as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my door so I could put on my shoes and so could he, he then pulled me out the door and we came face to face with my landlord. "Mr Jinki!" his cheeks were flushed and I noticed the man wasn't staring at Onew but instead at my mouth. Onew bowed and pulled me with him, I guess this was his habit, "Taemin-ah here is your key." without hesitation I stepped forward and took the key from his hand, our fingers brushing as they did and I teasingly licked the corner of my mouth.

 

Onew must have noticed something a little odd or maybe he had just been in a hurry as he took my key from my hand and locked the door before pulling me to the staircase. "It's only one floor so we wont use the elevator." I ended up taking two steps at a time as he tugged my up to the next floor, I hadn't even managed to get halfway when he pulled me to his waist and carried me up, "You're too slow" he claimed. It took a lot of resistance to not snuggle into his embrace, I wasn't a baby, I didn't need to be carried.

 

His apartment wasn't far along the hall, infact it was 3rd on the left. Carefully he placed me on the floor so he could unlock his door and make his way in. "Here is tha bathroom," he pointed the room ahead of us before turning to his right, "Here is the kitchen and dining room, also that door is to Jonghyun's room. Upstairs is the lounge and my room." He walked in and over to his kitchen, ignoring the man who sat crosslegged on a dining chair, typing away on his laptop while his dog slept in his lap.

 

I observed the man, his spiky morning hair, the lollipop poking out through his cheeks, his plain blue hoodie and red boxer shorts. Onew came over to me and handed me a small carton of milk and a few oat bars. "Eat this up while I go and get something." before I could utter a word he ran up the stairs and left me in a room with Jonghyun. "Hi..." he nodded, acknoledging I was there, "Sit down and eat. Onew may be nice at the moment but I'll be the one to suffer his wrath when he finds the crumbs on the carpet. I climbed onto one of the chairs, my feet not touching the foor, and punctured the opening of my carton. 

 

Jonghyun smiled at me as I gulped down half of the milk and attempted to open the oat bars yet failing miserably. "Here." He leant over, taking the packet from me and opening it before giving it back. "Have fun with the landlord?" I was silenced at that, "You should know at your age that you should clean up before you come out. I can't complain since it gave me a great idea though." He turned his laptop around and showed me the top of a page where he'd written a story. In bold it read; 'Cum; The currency of a slut'

 

I blushed and hid my face behind my hand, "It's all the same right. You can either pay in the throat or the ass." it was discusting, the way he could put me down in a few words. A loud bang sounded from upstairs wher Onew was changing and Jonghyun laughed and hummed a tune, "Look kid, I know people who've done the same as you. You have to do what you have to do. Just stay safe and escape it when you can-" I'm not sure whether he was going to continue or not but the door from upstairs opened and Onew made his way down the stairs, a few clothes slung over his arms.

 

"Tae, here!" he called me over to the stairs and I quickly sucked up the rest of my milk before going over to him. He sat on the stairs and unfolded the clothes on his arm, "These are some of Jonghyun's old jeans and my shirt. Jonghyun's shorter so they are closer to your size but his upper body is bigger so mine is more likely to fit. Have a shower quick and we'll go shopping after. You can take a new toothbrush and just use whatever else you want."

 

The bathroom was very clean and there was a small chair at the side which I put my clothes on. I felt embarrassed again that I must have smelt since he told me to wash and brush my teeth, he even gave me clean clothes when I had layers of my own on that must have stunk with all the travelling I did yesterday.

 

~.~

 

I was just drying off my calf when my phone rang, I had completely forgotten about it and without hesitation I answered it, a shrill voice pleading at me down the other end. "Minnie! Where are you sweetie? Are you okay? Mummy is worried..." My mothers voice cried from the device and I heard a deep voice which I guessed to be my father, I had no idea since he sounded so weak. "Taemin, we need you home. Please son." I didn't need that in the morning so I removed my phone from my ear and hung up looking through at the other texts I had gotten yet hadn't noticed from my phone being silenced.

 

'Honey, did you go to the shops? Mummy has ran out of milk, can you get me a little one for your breakfast and daddies tea please <3 Don't get a big one, it'll hurt my baby's fingers. Love you xox'

 

'Sweetie pie are you still at the store? Send mummy a text where you are and she'll come and get you <3 You can come home and get ready for school, your teachers wont want their clever Taeminnie being late. Love you xox'

 

'Baby! Mummy just came to get you! Where are you baby! Sweetie call mummy now!'

 

'Minnie... Please come home Minnie, mummy and daddy are worried! Very very worried Minnie! I love you sweetie! Come home or ring me and mummy will come and get you, daddy is searching for you now!'

 

Taemin sighed at the messages and couldn't bring himself to read the other 13 and then the voicemails. Ignoring his phone he want back to getting ready and noticed his hair was almost dry, he picked up the top and slipped it over his small torso, the material falling halfway down his thigh. He hoped the pants would be better but they really weren't, he attempted to do them up and then put the belt on the smallest hole yet once he removed his hand they falled down to his ankles.

 

However as they fell down a pair of undies fell out and onto the floor, Onew must have put them in there too. I pulled the undies on and they stayed despite being very loose and baggy at the back. A knock sounded at the door and I opened it to find Onew outside, "the pants didn't fit." I told him as I held them out. Jonghyun moved over to the door and looked me over, "I have some of my sisters jeans from when she stayed here last. You okay with that?" I really had no problems with girls clothes, I'd only stopped wearing girls undies last years since I was getting bigger down there and before I had liked the cute patterns.

 

Within seconds he came back with them and I pulled them on easily, my bottom feeling snug but the front a little revealing, Onew seemed to notice this too since he pulled the top out that was tucked in and left it hanging. "Jong?" Jonghyun nodded, agreeing that it looked fine, "If a teen girl saw you today she would be chasing you around for a date!" Onew smiled at me and made his way to the cupboard full of shoes and coats.

 

He was looking through the coats when he stopped, I thought he might as well know but he was a little shocked at first. "Hyung I'm gay." Jonghyun burst out laughing at Onew and made his way back over to his laptop, "This is golden! Taekyung is gay and has a girly figure!" Jonghyun ran back over to me and pulled up my trouser leg, looking at my calf, he then looked at my arm and then stomach and finished with my armpit. "Jesus you have no hair on you at all... THIS IS GOLDEN MATERIAL!"


	4. King Of Convincing

I pulled the undies on and they stayed despite being very loose and baggy at the back. A knock sounded at the door and I opened it to find Onew outside, "the pants didn't fit." I told him as I held them out. Jonghyun moved over to the door and looked me over, "I have some of my sisters jeans from when she stayed here last. You okay with that?" I really had no problems with girls clothes, I'd only stopped wearing girls undies last years since I was getting bigger down there and before I had liked the cute patterns.

 

Within seconds he came back with them and I pulled them on easily, my bottom feeling snug but the front a little revealing, Onew seemed to notice this too since he pulled the top out that was tucked in and left it hanging. "Jong?" Jonghyun nodded, agreeing that it looked fine, "If a teen girl saw you today she would be chasing you around for a date!" Onew smiled at me and made his way to the cupboard full of shoes and coats.

 

He was looking through the coats when he stopped, I thought he might as well know but he was a little shocked at first. "Hyung I'm gay." Jonghyun burst out laughing at Onew and made his way back over to his laptop, "This is golden! Taekyung is gay and has a girly figure!" Jonghyun ran back over to me and pulled up my trouser leg, looking at my calf, he then looked at my arm and then stomach and finished with my armpit. "Jesus you have no hair on you at all... THIS IS GOLDEN MATERIAL!"

* * *

 

My body froze as Jonghyun continued to scurry back and forth from me and his laptop. Each time he inspected my skintone, teeth, eyes; everything.It was getting tiring. A loud grunt came from behind and Onew walked over wearing a coat and carrying another, "Taemin would you mind if Jonghyun took a picture of you?" the muscular man immediately ran back into his bedroom and began to search for the device.

 

I just stood there and nodded and Onew pulled the coat around my back and tugged my arms through, "After 15 years of being alive I can put on a coat. I'm not a baby." a smile broke out on his face and he slowly whispered into my ear, "Tell that to Jonghyun." The said stormed out his room at that moment with a polaroid camera in his hands. It looked relatively new, or maybe just well kept, with lots of stickers on the body, not interrupting any of the buttons.

 

He came over to me and bent down a little to my height, "Taeminnie~ how tall are you?" his voice sang as he turned the device on, I couldn't help but grimace at what he'd called me. I sighed and stood tall, trying to look taller, "161 cm the last time I was measured. And don't call me that, Tae, Taemin, Taem, just not Taeminnie or Minnie." Jonghyun smiled at me and nodded, biting his bottom lip in concentration.

 

"Okay, will do. Can you smile for me?" he asked and I followed his request, my eyes creasing and my teeth flashing in a straight line. "Now sad." I made my eyes large this time, my bottom lips popping out a little but I didn't intend for it to be cute so I made my eyes full of pain. "Beautiful! Now cute!" I hated acting cute, it had become natural for me though and I used it quite a lot of the time. Completing his request I winked and made a peace sign at the side of my head, finally I poked my lips out like I wanted a kiss.

 

The camera clicked for a final time and Jonghyun shook the images to get the image to show up, "That's all for now." I wasn't quite sure what to do and bowed in thanks. "Come on Tae." Onew called as he opened the door, letting me out, "Jong did you get the mail this morning?" the man nodded and I processed the thought through my head. Shit

 

How the hell was I going to pay my bills? I needed a job. "Onew hyung~! Do you know where I can get a job?" he thought for a moment before answering, "I might be able to get you a small job at my company, only a couple of afternoons though. We can ask when we are out too." It seemed quite reasonable and very trustworthy, Onew seemed like a parent yet it didn't put me off, instead I saw him as a protective, father-like figure who I definitely wanted to get closer to.

 

The elevator doors opened as we were about 4 metres away and out walked a young lady and her child, the elevator was empty now and Onew pulled me inside so that we could get down quickly. "Sorry I keep pulling you about. Jonghyun likes skinship so it's grown on me." I giggled and stared at his side profile through the mirrored walls, "I've noticed. Don't worry, I'm still all new to this and otherwise it would take years." the flickering numbers above the door stopped moving as we arrived in the lobby.

 

Behind the desk sat the security guard who was awake this time, "Jinki who is this? I didn't see him come in." I giggled and hid a little behind Onew's back. "He's just moved in." I was surprised to see Onew so unfriendly to the male but as we exited into the cold winter air he explained it to me. His breath blew warm clouds in the air as he told me the story, "Don't trust him Tae, I've heard that he used to deal drugs but is clean now. But you still don't want to get too close, in your current situation if you got mixed up in drugs you may as well consider yourself dead."

 

I gulped at the thought of someone so close who could easily control me with his words and practically kill me. The air was devishly cold and it bit on my skin, "Onew it's cold!" he giggled and picked me up as he'd done earlier. I was a little confused as he grabbed my hands and stuffed them down the front of his coat and onto his chest, "I'm all warm so you can steal my heat until we get to my car."

 

Onew turned the corner and made his way to the carpark as I stole his warmth, I wasn't really sure what to do other than that, do I let my legs hang? Or do I hold them still? Do I look behind? Or do I close my eyes? I settled for wrapping my legs around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder, just staring at his adam apple. "You can rest if you like." I wouldn't have noticed he'd spoken had I not been staring at his neck and saw it move, and that was the last I remember before I was set down on a leather seat.

 

~.~

 

"Tae" a voice called me from my sleep and I felt a warm hand prod at my cheek, "We're here Taemin." I was prodded again as I heard a car door open and close, gently I opened my eyes, my sight a little blurry, I was in a car park. Onew tapped at my window and opened my door, "You're up." he reached across and unplugged my seatbelt before pulling me to my feet, "sleepy head!" he teased and gave me a glove. It was rather large and I only had one so I expected that he would take my hand and hold it in his pocket.

 

"Hyung, where are we going?" I questioned with no idea where I really was. He sniffed and walked me toward the enterance, "just a store. They sell a lot so we should be able to get most things there and then we can look around and get you a job and some clothes, you have no where near enough warm clothing or underwear. I'll pay for it so don't worry about money." I smiled at his generous nature and skipped a little "ASSA~!"

 

~.~

 

The shop was very large, which definitely needed a lot of workers. That was what caused us to go straight to the desk as soon as we got there. "Hi," Onew bowed and greeted the person at the till who was currently just setting the till up. "My little brother is 15 and he wanted some extra pocket money so I was wondering if there was any vacancies he could fill." his hand stroked my hair in a caring manner, as though he was pleased that his 'little brother' was growing up.

 

I guess the emplyment forms must have been under the desk since the lady bent down and came up with a few sheets of paper. "We recently just fired our saturday boy due to a lot of breakages so if you fill this out and bring it back sometime this week we'll think about it." she tilted her head to the side and smiled as she handed us the small pile of paper. We walked back over to the aisles and Onew patted my shoulder, "Almost as easy as 2 + 2." I laughed and answered his question, "4!" he shook his head and looked at something on the shelf. "Fish." I really had no idea what he was going on about.

 

He continued to look at the plates and bowls as I went over to the trolleys and noticed the poster on the wall above it. In big bold writing it advertised one of the models I'd seen on the news before, 'Mall runway! See the real Minho Choi in flesh!" at the bottom was a phone number for recruits and without hesitation I saved the number as a note on my phone. As I went to lock the device I noticed all the messages and missed calls I'd missed from people. The messages were 100+ my phone seemed to have given up and I opened my messages to see messages  from my parents and grandparents as well as my friends.

 

Someone brought me back to reality as they kicked my ankle lightly, "trolley!" it was Onew, he had a lot of boxes and I helped him put them in the trolley. "I only got a few sauce pans and the plates and culinary are quite cheap as well as the toaster and kettle. We can get some more when you earn money." I nodded and looked at my phone again with worry which Onew seemed to notice. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "My mum wants to talk to me."

 

He took my phone from me and looked at my messages, "Taemin you really should call her. In fact you should go home but just give her a call and tell her you are fine." I took the phone from him and stuffed it into my pocket, "No." I made sure he knew that I didn't want to talk to her and I was fine without her, with that I stormed off to one of the sections that said 'bedding' and continued to shop.

 

~.~

 

We made our way over to the car with all our purchases, there was a lot and I felt very guilty having Onew pay it all. "I'll pay you back in the future." I swore as he took the bags from the trolley and into the boot, "It's fine. You don't have to pay me back if you ring your parents." He had tried to convince me as we were looking at the food in the shop and I ended up throwing a box of cereal at him he'd become so annoying.

 

He was just worried, I saw it in his eyes and I felt sorry that he had to go through it all when he didn't need all this pressure. "I'll think about it." I tried to be reasonable, it was the absolute minimal of what he deserved. When everything was in we returned the trolley and made our way to a clothing store.

 

Onew made sure to hold my hand and kept mumbling to himself to go to another food shop to get some cold things since we were unable to get them in the other store without them warming up on the way back, "Taemin would you like to come over for dinner later?" He began to stroke my thumb as he asked me this, I think it was an attemt to convince me but I didn't need convincing, "Yes please hyung~" 

 

A giggle escaped his throat as we arrived at the clothing store and he went to get a basket to carry our stuff. The store was large and while it sold mainly clothes it sold a few stylish home supplies like towels which Onew had avoided buying ing the last shop, "Onew!" I caught up with the older man and leant on him as he made his way over to the male clothing, "Yah, Taemin can't you make up your mind of calling me either either Onew or Hyung?" I shook my head and smiled up at him, "Nope!"

 

He caught my arm and whispered into my ear through the bustle of the store, "Go and find some stuff you like and have a look at shoes, undies and coats. I'll look too and we'll meet up by the seats at the till in about 40 minutes." One the ball of his foot he turned and went to look around a little, leaving me to wander around and think about what I wanted.

 

I soon found myself at the back of the store where the underwear was but instead of looking at the undies I found myself looking up an aisle where it read 'Adult section'. There were many dirty costumes like see through underwear and bras as well as thongs for men with elephant faces at the front where your... goes into the nose. I was shocked when a young man tapped my shoulder and gave me a grin. 

 

"What do you think you're doing in the adult section little boy?" he flicked his light brown hair as he asked this and looked at me smugly. I decided I would just act lost so he would fall into my charm, that was until I looked over his shoulder and saw the dvd on the shelf. "What is a pornstar doing at a clothing store?" he blushed and looked behind him where he saw his dvd with him on the cover, his bottom facing the camera. "I needed the money, anyway what about you?" I grinned and nodded at the condoms and lube. "I ran away and owe sexual favours to someone. I'm underage so I can't get them but I don't want to get an STD."

 

He looked over the selection on the side and went over and grabbed a couple of boxes of condoms and a large bottle of lubricant before turning to me. His eyes fluttered and he looked over at some of the 'kinkier' things "have you ever stretched yourself? You may want to try because otherwise it hurts more." I shook my head and he reached up and pulled off a couple of things from the side. "Come on." he lead me toward one of the quieter tills and scanned the objects before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

 

I hadn't expect him to buy them for me but he bought them and handed them to me before writing on the bill and handing it to me. "I ran away when I turned 14, it's difficult which is why I want to help," he explained, "Here is my number and my name is Kibum Kim. My other name is Almighty Key but most people call me Key so when you text me call me Key. Here is my number." I looked at the precise writing and shoved it in the bag. "I'm Taemin."

 

He bowed and shook my hand but then a thought came to my head, "When do you get off work?" He thought a bit before replying, "I'm working the whole day but there is a fashion show later so we're closing for a few hours then." I thought a bit before asking if he'd help with my plan. "I'm with a hyung I don't want to know about this, do you mind giving this bag to me at the fashion show so it doesn't look odd?" he nodded and winked at me, "I'll be back stage so come by for a second and I'll give it to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to check out my other stories on here;  
> You're Not Minho; http://archiveofourown.org/works/851860  
> Baby Seme; http://archiveofourown.org/works/851878/chapters/1628965
> 
> And the rest of my stories on AFF  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/104523


End file.
